Forever
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: QUINT/MARIS! A few years after the Clash of the Sky Galleons, Quint and Maris are attending the Sanctaphrax Summer Ball together, will Quint be able to resist Maris's young beauty? May go upto M rating later- Captain Storm Fox is back!


**A/N-** Yes, I'm not dead I'M BACK, I haven't had a computer for a long time and I started University last fall so Earth and Sky forgive me. I own no characters except any you don't recognise although there are a few I'd love to own if you get my meaning.

**WARNING-** This will be rated M for later chapters. This will be more or less a one shot set over around 4-5 chapters unless I see it having more to it and people ask for more :) QUINT/MARIS ofc.

It was almost evening in the great floating city of Sanctaphrax as a small hooded figure hurried over the Quadrangle mosaic towards the Knights Academy. The figure did not pause to look up even when a couple of rowdy basket-pullers called out, then, when they realised their calls were not heard, the pair started up an old Undertown tavern song in gravelly voices that told of long years and much pipe smoke.  
On towards the Gates of Humility went the figure, head bowed and face hidden behind the shadow of the great green cloak which shrouded the frame beneath in folds of spidersilk. Across from the great wall outside the Academy, the figure stopped quite suddenly as if bidden to wait there for someone and not to move until this awaited presence arrived. It did not wait long.

"Maris?"

The cloaked figure turned suddenly at the sound of her name and smiled beneath the cloak, then, with long delicate fingers, pushed the cloak hood back from her face so that she might let the one she was meeting see her.

"Quint! Your early! Or am I late?"

Quint smiled, his impossibly deep indigo eyes flashing in amusement. In truth, he was early but then, who wouldn't be when tonight was so exciting?  
It was the first night of summer in Sanctaphrax and every year, the occasion was celebrated with a grand masked ball in the Quadrangle square where masquerading dancers would waltz over the mosaic itself until dawn to welcome the warmer months of the Sky. This year, Quint and Maris would attend, as previously, they had been busy or too young- in Sanctaphrax, everyone came of age at eighteen and as such, more possibilities and invitations were extended once you entered this much anticipated year of life.  
Despite seeing his twenty first summer, Quint had only attended once, the year before and as Maris had been unable to come, he did not enjoy it greatly. But this year, both would attend and his excitement bubbled to the surface like a Deepwoods spring from its source.

"I'm early of course. You lived too many years with Tweezel to ever be late Maris!" teased Quint gently. Having spent the last seven years in her company, Quint could not help but tease Maris a little, especially when she pursed her lips just so as she was doing now.

"Maybe I should let him come with you and teach you punctuality in those grand Upper Halls!" retorted Maris, her eyebrows raised and a small smile at the corners of her lips. She tried to sound prim and bossy like her younger self but she could never manage that with Quint somehow. He knew her so well and she knew him, it was useless to pretend to be anything than what they were when they were together and this was why Maris loved him.  
Not for Quint were the backbiting and sly underhanded deals of the squabbling academics, no. He was a sky pirate's son and his feet were placed firmly on the ground. He did not fawn over those higher than him and neither did he bully anyone lower.

"Are you going to tell me what your dressing as tonight? I haven't any ideas at all, I've just been talking to Phin and he's going as a Slaughterer! All that red...we should see him a thousand strides off!"

Maris laughed, Quint's enthusiasm was infectious and she slipped her hand into his as they made off back towards the Low Sky cages where they could watch the sunset together as they did every night. She listened to him talk as they walked along, the streets all but deserted as everyone was busy getting ready for the great ball. A few sub-acolytes who were not quite old enough to attend smiled nervously up at the passing couple from their lowly jobs picking up any litter that might be blowing through the pristine streets and Quint and Maris smiled back, their moods and manners far too good to be anything but polite to anyone lower than themselves.

"Welma helped me I must admit. All that fiddling! I must have cut myself to ribbons, look!"

She offered her right hand to Quint and he scrutinised it, their walk taking a slight pause as he took in the needle marks criss-crossing Maris's soft fingertips. Gently, he pulled her towards him, their chests touching as he kissed each marked finger. Maris couldn't help but blush and she looked down until Quint's thumb found her chin and brought her own emerald eyes to meet his stormy blue ones.

"Better?"

"Much," smiled Maris as they resumed their way to the cages. The sun was just about to set as they reached the landing and long fingers of black velvet shadows were interlaced with dancing golden threads that were the last of the sunlight. The sun was like a great orange bladderball against what was left of the clear blue sky. The rest of the sky was a brilliant pink shot with the same golden threads that were slipping closer along the landing stage to where Maris and Quint stood in silence, their hands clasped and their faces tilted towards the beautiful sunset.  
At once, the sun slipped down over the Edge, the sky was completely pink and then a clear inky blue began to stain downwards, against which a few tiny stars were already visible. Maris turned to Quint, about to say something concerning the particles of light in a sunset and whether it was as the Professor of Darkness said- the absence of light particles that caused this perfect sight but her words were cut short when his lips pressed gently into her own. She leaned closer into his toned chest, well muscled from all his Knight training as his arms pulled her in, one in her untidy raven hair and the other against the soft pallor of her cheekbone.

"We should go...it's time to get ready," whispered Maris when Quint's lips left her own for a moment. He smiled and nodded, planting a tiny kiss upon her nose.

"The bell tolls at eight for the music to start. I'll be there."

And with that he left, his dark blue cloak fluttering behind him in the balmy breeze as Maris stood watching him for a few seconds, then, smiling, she left for the School of Mist where Welma and her own costume would be waiting.


End file.
